sonicfamilyfandomcom-20200215-history
Labyrinth Zone
This article contains information about similarly-named Zones from Sonic the Hedgehog (8-bit) and Sonic the Hedgehog (16-bit). You may have been looking for 'Sonic Labyrinth (Game Gear game)'. General Labyrinth Zone is a ruin-like maze partially submerged in water, the decaying remnants of an ancient civilization. The area is located within the caves of South Island's prominent mountain range (see image). It features many spikes and water-driven contraptions, although, despite the Doctor's efforts, Sonic's greatest hazard in this zone is not the enemies or the traps, but the water. Sonic is terrible at swimming - and he can only hold his breath for so long. After staying underwater for a limited amount of time (18 seconds on the Mega Drive version, with warning bells after 5, 10, and 15 seconds) a countdown starts (5 breaths/about 12 seconds), at the end of which Sonic drowns. Collecting air bubbles found in certain points resets the counter and prevents Sonic from drowning. This element found its way into many more early Sonic games; much to the terror of a great number of fans. Appearences Sonic the Hedgehog (16-bit) Although only the fourth of seven stages (between Spring Yard Zone and Star Light Zone), Labyrinth is widely regarded as the hardest level in Sonic the Hedgehog (16-bit). Act 3 is particularly notorious for an underwater maze section in which the scenery repeats itself continuously until a hidden switch is found. At the end of Act 3, Dr. Robotnik does not directly attack Sonic. Instead, the hedgehog has to follow him through an ascending passage filled with poison-spitting statues and tridents, while at the same time attempting to stay ahead of the rising water level - and no air bubbles in sight. You don't actually have to hit the Egg-O-Matic to beat the level; Sonic must simply climb to the top without dying or drowning. It's harder than it sounds. Sonic the Hedgehog (8-bit) )]] Labyrinth Zone also appears in the Game Gear / Master System vesrion of Sonic 1, as the fourth stage. As with all other stages in this game, Labyrinth Zone consists of two standard Acts followed by a shorter, third Act which contains the Zone's boss (and not a ring in sight). 's submarine appears once more (Master System)]] The 8-bit Labyrinth Zone is significantly less arduous than its 16-bit counterpart; the Acts are both smaller, and less hopelessly maze-like. Acquiring the Chaos Emerald can pose difficulties, though; it sits at the bottom of a spike pit close to the end of Act 2, requiring Sonic to pick up an Invincibility TV in order to collect the gem safely. For the boss, Eggman has repaired and re-armed his combat submersible since Sonic last fought it in Bridge Zone. Now it sports rather inaccurate homing torpedoes on top of the energy balls from last time. Sonic Drift ].]] The Labyrinth Zone appears alongside other ''Sonic 1 Zones as a racetrack in the game Sonic Drift. Sonic the Comic In Sonic the Comic, the Labyrinth Zone appears as a network of tunnels dug by badniks (lead by Arachbot) underneath half of planet Mobius.''Sonic the Comic'' #5 External links *[http://www.theghz.com/sonic/son1_gg/son1_gg.html Sonic the Hedgehog (8-bit)] page at The GHZ *...and likewise the [http://www.theghz.com/sonic/son1/son1.html Sonic the Hedgehog (16-bit)] page at The GHZ References Category:Locations Category:Game stages